Avatar: Legend of Korra: fight with fire
by colbyleebrown
Summary: Tenzin and Korra fight against some recurring old enemies. i suck at chapter summaries!


Avatar: Legend of Korra

Fight with fire. 

"We'll need to give this our all Korra." Tenzin replied. Korra nodded. They were going to battle to the death with some old enemies of Tenzin's dads. It was Ozai and Azula. (in this story, Ozai regained his fire bending somehow so I'm going to skip ahead to the battle.) Ozai had the same evil look even though he was an elderly man. He didn't really look old except for a few wrinkles on his face and he had white hair and a white beard instead of black. He was also wearing his old firelord robes from when he used to be the firelord. Azula still looked pretty much the same, except for a few wrinkles, and white hair. 

Tenzin had short but spiky black hair and had grey eyes like his father. He also had a sleeveless water tribe shirt and some yellow and red pants and brown shoes. He also had a makeshift glider with him. (in this mini story, he is 19 instead of 71 or something.) 

Ozai begun with a giant stream of his stronger fire bending. It was heading for Korra but Tenzin quickly stepped in front of her and spun his glider which destroyed the attack. Korra then earth bended a valley of boulders at Ozai and Azula. They easily dodged the rocks and Azula flipped in the air even though she was old and made a fire dragon and threw it towards Tenzin. He activated his glider and flew out of the way. He then used his staff and made a line of air which sent Azula crashing towards the ground. Right when Tenzin could do more he was thrown towards the wall by Ozai who had made a sneak attack on him. Suddenly,

The ground in front of them rose up and pushed them back. Korra then helped up her air bending teacher and Azula suddenly came forward with a fire whip which then headed for Korra but she got out of the way and Azula followed her. Tenzin then spun his staff which sent Ozai's fire spiining in all directions, but the former firelord kept on his attack. This kid looked to much and acted too much like his old enemy which made him remember how he had lost all of his glory. He then yelled and made a colossal inferno which blew Tenzin's staff far out of his reach. Tenzin then spun around creating a giant gust of air he then came out of the air and made a giant air ball which Ozai couldn't dodge in time so he was sent flying through the air and when he landed on his back he kicked some fire at Tenzin who managed to dodge it and Ozai got up and continued to fight. He kept firing a seemingly endless flow of fireballs and Tenzin kept dodging until it proved to be too much for him and a bunch of fireballs hit him in the chest and made him hit the wall, knocking him unconscious for the moment. Ozai then ran to help his daughter against Korra.

Meanwhile, Korra made a giant water whip and then made it into ice spears and hurled them at Azula who made a blue fireball which melted them instantly. She then jumped in the air and kicked giant fireballs at her which Korra got into a stance which Firelord Zuko had taught her. She then closed her eyes and quickly opened them and redirected them back towards they're source and Azula was knocked down with a few burn marks. She was suddenly hit by a fire column and fell to the ground. But Azula quickly got up and distracted Korra with a fireball which she quickly destroyed with her hands. Ozai then came out of nowhere and combined his fire attack with Azula which she couldn't redirect and was hit by the giant attack and hitthe ground unconscious. 

Chapter 2

Korra suddenly opened her eyes to find herself in a foggy forest. She was in the spirit world where she would go to talk to HIM. She kept wandering around until she came across an elderly air bender with an air bender necklace that looked like Tenzin's. the air bender also had a red cape over a yellow robe and had grey eyes like Tenzin's and a small goatee. This the The Avatar before Korra who's name was Avatar Aang. "it's nice to see you Korra." 

he greeted warmly then got serious. "you came here to find out how to defeat Ozai and Azula haven't you?" "yeah. They are too tough even for me and Tenzin. You defeated them both before and I want to know how you did it Avatar Aang." Aang remembered back during Sozin's comet when he had defeated Ozai. "I had used an ability called energy bending." Korra looked confused. "energybening?" Aang nodded and continued "it is a form of chi which can inable you to enter your oppenent's body and overpower their chi which causes you to take away their bending for good." 

Korra looked amazed and said "do you think this will stop them for good? Can I really do it?" Aang smiled and said " I know that it can and you can do it like I can Korra. But this will require concentration and no interference from either of both so Tenzin will have to keep one of them occupied for the moment. So you will have to be very careful. Good luck, Avatar Korra." Korra bowed respectfully and said "thank you Avatar Aang." Aang then said " tell Tenzin, me and Katara love him and miss him" Korra nodded and was suddenly engulfed in a giant fog cloud.

Back to the battle, 

Tenzin was having trouble battling Ozai and Azula by himself. He Dodged Ozai's fire attack only to barely dodge Azula's attack. He panted from exhaustion and knew he couldn't fight without Korra's help. Ozai and Azula smirked in victory but suddenly before they could finish Tenzin, Korra woke up and her eyes were glowing bright white. Ozai and Azula backed away because they knew she had just entered the Avatar state. Tenzin watched as this was the first time he had seen Korra in the Avatar state. She was in a giant air bubble and wind was blowing furiously then made some air of her own and furiously blew a wave of air which separated father and daughter. Tenzin then air bended Azula when she got back up and Azula kept trying to fight back but Tenzin now had the advantage. Meanwhile, 

Korra kept firing element after element at Ozai and finally forced him to his knees with air bending and bound his hands and feet in earth. He was tightly bound so Ozai could only watched as she advanced towards him and exited out of the avatar state. She then took a deap breath and put both her fingers on Ozai's chest and forehead they were suddenly inceased in light with Korra being blue and Ozai being red. He was horrified as it was like de ja vu' when he was defeated during the Sozin's comet. He slowly started to turn into the blue light which slowly crept towards his whole head and face. Azula tried to use fire bending to save her father but Tenzin prevented her with a giant airball and pushed her away from the blinding light and kept doing this. 

Only Ozai's eye was left untouched by the blue light. After it did, the room was suddenly engulfed with a bright white light which, after a few seconds, disappeared. Ozai lay there dead because of his old heart and Korra stood there panting. Azula knew she was now all alone without Ozai. She then went crazy and fired a valley of fire at Tenzin who easily got rid of them with his staff. She then went wild and made a valley of fire at Tenzin who easily dodged it. Tenzin then moved his hands in a strange motion and fired Azula towards Korra who then bound Azula with Earth like Ozai. She then enerybended her and after that killed her like Ozai. Tenzin and Korra both panted and smiled at each other for doing great heping each other.

The end! 

What did you think? Also this is a quick fan fiction for a while so I hope you enjoyed this. I had gotten the idea to use Ozai and Azula to see what it would be like if the new Avatar and the Avatar's son battled them. I'm gone for real this time so I won't be back for a while. 

Until next time, 

ColbyLeeBrown!


End file.
